The prior art is documented with examples of prosthetic and implant deflection and energy absorbing assemblies. A first example of this is shown in the extra-articular and implantable energy absorbing system of Makower, US 2014/0067075 and which incorporates an elongated and deflectable element extending between joint defining bones.
Clifford, U.S. Pat. No. 7,846,211, teaches a surgical implantation method and device including end-anchored elements and intermediate extending springs for providing energy absorption relative to a patient's anatomy. A similar construction is shown in US 2008/0275564 to Makower et al. and which includes an adjustable energy absorbing device attached to each of first and second support structures anchored to each of the joint defining bones. Reference is also made to the related adjustable energy absorber of U.S. Pat. No. 8,709,090 to Makower et al.